Bleach: From the eyes of a traitor
by hollowfan
Summary: Starting when aizen betrays the soul society and collects the Hogyoku a new character is added will his power and plans be able to change anything and when he meets orihimes protecter what will happen rated m for violence in most of the chapters and some things later on with tatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Bleach : from the eyes of a suspected Traitor

I do not own bleach But Hitori Itazuramono and his zan-paktou are my oc's

Chapter: : 1.

" The sky no, that can only mean one thing." said squad one lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, as his opponent shunpoed behind him and dealt him a lethal blow. His opponent Hitori Itazuramono sealed his zan-paktou away. Hitori looked to sokyoku hill and saw what Chojiro had been talking about the sky had started to crack. As Hitori looked down on his opponent he said "Chojiro I have no time to explain, but you will not die today. Make sure You pass this information on to the head captain for me." Chojiro looked up at Hitori a man who wasn't even ranked in the Gotei 13. A Man who had just defeated the soul societies strongest lieutenant without a struggle. "What is it you

want you traitorous fool" said Chojiro. Hitori laughed and said "don't jump to conclusions so quickly Chojiro. While it is true I don't like u very much, I don't hate you enough to kill you, and I definitely don't want to destroy the soul society, but captain Aizen needs to believe it. I will do what I can to slip information to the soul society before Aizen starts his war. When the war finally starts I will be on your side but Aizen hopefully won't expect me to attack him. Hopefully I will be able to kill him before or during that time."

"What, are you mad how the hell do you expect to kill a captain, you aren't even ranked." Chojiro shouted out in shock. "Chojiro" Hitori said, " I have been holding back so much for so long. I don't even know where to start. First Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake are not the only soul reapers with twin bladed Zan-paktou as they believe. Mine just developed differently. Second I achieved Bankai about twenty years ago and it is different from other ban kais it just keeps evolving when I release it. Their names are Shi no doragon and Jinsei no ryū, I have always used Shi no doragon since I became a soul reaper but aizen helped Jinsei no ryū manifest herself one hundred and ten years ago." At that moment the sky above sokyoku hill began to crack open even further showing the hollows just waiting to escape. " Damn it" said Hitori, "I have to go, Chojiro remember

What I said" At that Hitori Shunpoed away as fast as he could.

A Few months ago

"Captain Aizen" said Hitori " I have just been informed that Rukia Kuchiki has just left for the world of the living." "good keep tabs on here and release the test hollow when she runs into the boy." said Sosuke Aizen captain of squad five. "Yes sir, Captain Aizen ."

_A few days later_

An orange haired boy was sitting in his room when a woman walked through the wall and right into his room. When they got done yelling at one another, the boy freaking out because some one just walked through the wall of his room. something screamed outside of his house, it sounded like nails on a brand new chalk board. The woman looked at the boy and asked him his name " Ichigo Kurosaki" he said "and you". "My name is Rukia Kuchiki I am a soul reaper sent here to kill those things out there." At that moment Rukia ran through the wall of his room, and back outside. When ichigo finally made it outside he saw the mysterious woman fighting a monster. As she moved away from it he asked here " What the hell is that thing." While he was trying not freak out . She turned to him and said " that thing is a hollow, it devours the souls of the dead. Before they can pass on." As she finished speaking the hollow attacked her and sent her flying severely injuring her and covering her in a pile of rubble. The boy Ichigo ran to help her realizing if he didn't his family would probably be killed and he had to protect them. He asked "what can I do to help."

Back in the soul society Hitori Itazuramono stood behind a computer Monitor watching the whole ordeal, and he watched with surprise as the boy not only accepted Rukia's power but took almost all of it. He contacted Captain Aizen using a kidou spell and informed him of the situation The captain told him not worry it was no surprise to him, but to make sure and record everything. Hitori looked back at the monitor watching as the boy slew the hollow in one move. Hitori turned to leave and said " welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki Maybe you will be able to help when We all need it.

_Authors notes: sorry if it isn't that great first time but please read and review good or bad just let me Know . And for the simple fact I do not want to go crazy trying to change everything to include my oc Hitori Itazuramono and his Zan-Paktous will be the only new characters. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Hitori, I want you to go to Karakura town , and spy on Rukia Kuchiki while she is there". Said Captain Aizen. "You will use this new gigia it doesn't look exactly like you, but you will be able to summon your zan-paktou, it will not be at full power and neither will you, this gigia will hide almost all of your spiritual pressure. And you shouldn't leave this gigia at all understood". " Yes sir, Captain Aizen, I understand completely, but what about Captain Kyoraku? If he notices me missing for long". " I will handle that Hitori, as far as he will know you will be in a small town with hollow problems close to Karakura town". "Captain how long will I be there". "Until miss Kuchiki is brought back"." Then i will see you in a few months Captain Aizen".

Three days later

**' Hitori why are we here in the world of the living with all these pathetic, and weak humans.' said one of Hitori's zan-paktou Shi no doragon.' Shi no.'** This was Hitori's other zan-paktou Jinsei no ryū scolding Shi no doragon for his brutality. **'They are not pathetic they are alive just like all other beings.' **said Jinsei no ryū.**' Jinsei just shut up you annoying woman they're pathetic just waltzing around waiting for there death's when all it takes is a fall down some stairs, or a slip on the ground and they can die. They are nothing but fragile pathetic beings'.**

**' You know Shi no that one who looks for death in all situations can never be happy.' said **Jinsei no ryū.** 'Damn it why the hell can't you just shut up and quit being so caring and compassionate it makes me sick. It's hard to believe that we are one in the same.'** said Shi no. Jinsei no ryū said,** 'When Aizen split us he only accelerated the inevitable I would have manifested when you alone where not enough and you know that as well as I'. 'Damn it woman do you think I'm weak is that it' .**

'Jinsei, Shi no both of you quit arguing your giving me a damn head ache'. Thought Hitori 'now do either one of you sense the girls spiritual pressure I have been here for two days and still haven't found her'. **'Well you did say that the boy took nearly all of her spiritual power it has only been a few days since then so i doubt she could have recovered by now'** said Jinsei no ryū from within Hitori's inner world.

Hitori began to think back, to right before he left. It was hard to think straight in this gigia. It bugged him because his hair wasn't its regular brown color or length. The most annoying part was the face it didn't have any of his normally sharp features. about the only thing that his gigia had income in with his regular appearance was his height, build, and eyes. he was still about as tall as Captain Kenpachi with a chiseled body to skinny to be that strong.

He still had his soulless dead eyes the color of chalk, but that was to be expected as a gigia didn't have any eye color so that they would match just fine with whatever soul was placed in them. even though a gigia was typically made to be an exact replica of the soul put in them. He decided that Hinoryū was right he needed to look for the boy, and not the girl so he went and scoped out the house were the boy was when he gained his powers.

That afternoon

Hitori was sitting in the shadows of an alley across the street from the Kurosaki home meditating. He didn't know how much longer he would be there so he went to his inner world to spar with Shi no doragon, and Jinsei no ryū. He decided when he got there he would use Jinsei no ryū in the form of her shikia, a longer katana than most with a blade that looked as if it were on fire and a cross guard that looked like Dragon wings.

'Hitori you look better now that you are able to escape the looks of that gigia' said Jinsei no ryū. "I can still feel the differences in it's face and mine, and it is extremely annoying". He said. He looked at her and saw that she had drawn her blade. She stood there holding a sword that looked just like the blade he held although she was more skilled with the blade than he was. He new she would rather attack him without it. Right now she was about average height but according to Shi no she was short. She had fiery red hair that she wore in a hair piece that made her look like her head was on fire. Her eyes were very angled and looked like embers of fire and her pupils were slits like a reptiles and he new she just wanted to discard the sword and fight like a dragon would claws and fire. She wore an armor that was as solid as diamond but looked like a raging inferno, and he new her beauty was merely for deception .

He looked over at Shi no Doragon. He stood with what looked like a farmers scythe made of bone with a solid black blade that was serrated on the edge perfect for tearing away whatever was in the way. shi no doragon stood nearly nine feet tall and thinner than the handle of his scythe. he looked a lot like a humans image of the grim reaper . With nothing were his eyes should be, and a face that looked like a dragons skull. He wore with a tattered cloak that looked like scales. Even though Shi no was so thin he was deceptively strong and fast. Shi no doragon's hands and feet just looked like a dragons claws with solid black scales and razor sharp talons.

He had never been able to even scratch these two even in a one on one fight, but the funny thing was they had never even scratched him. they were pretty much equals. He looked around there world it was simple just a mountain range with a lot of active volcanoes in it. When they started sparing the volcanoes would erupt slowly but surely. Shi no moved straight towards him without warning and swung his scythe straight for Hitori's head. Hitori managed to simply step back and knock down the scythe with a swing from his sword, and he quickly changed the angle to cut at Shi no's side, but side flip to dodge. as his cloak fluttered around Hitori.

Hitori knew instantly what was coming and brought his sword up in just enough time to deflect a blind strike from Jinsei no ryū. Who jumped right in his face and made fast strikes with her sword almost cutting him several times. As he jumped back he sensed a massive amount of energy directed at him from Shi no. He turned right as Shi no said 'Kuro Hi' and released a wave like attack of black fire to cut him clean in half. He flash stepped behind Shi no, and brought his sword down to cut across his back, but Shi no was expecting him and twirled his scythe around to block his attack.

Catching Hitori's sword with the blade and spinning him down with it. Shi no pulled back his free hand and swung down at Hitori with pitch black fire on his hands. While Jinsei no ryū came in from behind and swung her blade in an upwards motion. Hitori kicked her blade to the side and used his free hand to block Shi no's attempt at ripping and burning his throat out.

He then swung his sword in a sideways motion to cut Shi no across the stomach, Shi no could see this one coming and simply jumped back to dodge then both he and Jinsei no ryū began to attack Hitori head on. Their attacks were in near perfect sync. there was never a chance for Hitori to drop his defense for an attack not even a second for him think about an attack. Then Shi no thrust his scythe at Hitori's head. Hitori moved his head to the safe side to dodge, but before he could move away from it Shi no twisted the blade around and gave a quick jerk on the end of the scythe.

Hitori was barely able to avoid losing his head from that attack then Hitori brought his sword up to parry a blow from Jinsei no ryū. As he stepped away from her Shi no again tried to bring his scythe down across Hitori's chest but Hitori met the scythe mid swing to protect himself from the attack with their blades interlocked. Jinsei no ryū made to attack Hitori from behind with a strange mist wrapped around her sword she screamed out 'Doragonburesu'. Hitori had but a split second to release the same attack. as the burning energies met together several volcanoes explosively erupted showering the world with soot and smoke.

The heat from there attacks plus the volcanoes made the temperature in the world shoot up nearly a hundred degrees, but it didn't phase any of the warriors. Who were pretty much immune due to the fact two of them were dragons and the other used their power.

As the volcanoes around them slowly settled down, Shi no moved above Hitori and said 'Souruhābesuto' a solid green and black streak of energy came from the tip of the scythe while Shi no swung his scythe in a downward ark aiming the attack straight for Hitori's head. Hitori simply stood there and focused his spiritual energy into his sword. He simply said "Doragonburesu." Wrapping the heated energy and mist around his blade he caught Shi no's attack head on with his sword.

While he was blocking Shi no's attack he wondered why Jinsei no ryū wasn't attacking him. He deflected the attack into the sky, and looked over at Hinoryū, who had sheathed her blade and was just watching the two of them. "What are you doing," asked Hitori. She said **'you two are completely senseless in a battle, the girl and boy are close by so I think you need to return to reality"**. He extended his senses out and realized that Hinoryū was correct. He made to leave when Shi no flash stepped right in front of him, grinned, and punched him square in the face. He could hear him laughing when he came to in reality.

_Authors notes: first fight seen I ever wrote tell me what you thinks here is a list of the attacks used and what they mean_

_Kuro hi = Black fire just a wave of black fire released the same way as Souruhābesuto_

_Souruhābesuto =soul harvest same color as ulquiorra's cero oscuras just a fast stream of energy released from Shi no Doragons scythe_

_Doragonburesu= dragons breath a swirling mass of heated energy that forms a mist around Hinoryū's sword_

_as you may have guessed both zan-paktou are dragon type zan-paktou_

_Shi no Doragon Means dragon of death_

_Jinsei no ryū means Dragon of life_

_If that's not right blame google translator everything else I am researching as I go along please read and tell me what you think _

_I just updated this chapter my cousin read through and pionted out that life and death works better together so i changed the name of one of Hitoris Zan paktou_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own bleach

As Hitori came out of his meditation. He looked across the street and saw a boy with orange hair walking down the street with a short black haired girl beside him. 'Finally' thought Hitori. 'Damn right, finally I was getting tired of waiting' said Shi no. 'Shi no' thought Hitori. 'What '.'shut the hell up'. Hitori looked back over at the boy and girl and listened to what they were saying. the girl Rukia Kuchiki said "Come on ichigo it'll be fun and besides I have to be around you encase a hollow shows up". "I know ,but do you have to be so annoying" said Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia who took offense to this kicked him into the wall of his house, and then she went inside. Leaving ichigo partly imbedded in the wall. 'So she enrolled in school with him' thought Hitori. ' I guess I might as well do the same'.

The next day

"Class it seems we have another new student today Keigo would you please shut up so he can introduce himself". at that Keigo turned around to look at the guy and instantly started crying, "why does he have to look so much better than me". Everyone in class just rolled there eyes and told him to shut up. The new student looked at everyone and said "good morning my name is Hitori itazuro, I hope we can all be friends". The teacher told him that was a wonder full way to think and to take a seat lunch would begin in few minutes. Hitori sat down at an empty desk. Near the back of the room. The boy he sat next to had spiky orange hair. He leaned over and said " dude do you bleach your hair or something". The boy looked over at Hitori and said," No, its natural and my names Ichigo". Then Ichigo did a double take and rubbed his eyes he looked back over and said, "Hitori, right what the hell is wrong with your eyes". His eyes were pale white and showed no emotion. Hitori said" That's just the way they came". Then the school bell rang for the beginning of lunch and everyone else began to run out of the room Keigo still crying like a little girl. Hitori asked " Ichigo would you mind showing me around?" Ichigo said " sure come on". Hitori asked "are you sure man"."Yea it's no big deal you can even eat with me my friends" said Ichigo. Ichigo led the way to the roof of the school to meet up with Rukia and the others.

When they got there Ichigo went straight to the opposite end of the building when a couple of guys called out "Hey new guy there is a fee for eating up here and you haven't paid it yet". Hitori noticing Ichigo walking back towards him held up his hand and said " I'll be there in a sec ichigo". The guys that had been talking to him said "now pay up newbie". Hitori said" my name is Hitori not newbie and I already paid everything in the office, what was your names ". "I'm Hayato and he's Goruo" the one who had called him newbie said. then Goruo said " I don't care what your name is you haven't paid us and what the hell is up with your eyes".Hitori laughed and said," Well I don't plan on paying you guys jack shit and my eyes they came that way".Hayato grabbed Hitori by the shirt and before he was able to say anything Hitori just laughed in his face then Goruo took a swing at him while Hayato held him from behind. Before either one of them new what hit them Hitori had his legs wrapped around Goruo's head and slammed him into the ground head first while slipping out of Hayato's grip and flipping him over on top of Goruo. He said" you guys are just pathetic ". As he reached down and picked up his bag. He then walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo started introducing him to the others when Ichigo finished a girl with short spiky black hair said," Those were some pretty cool moves we should spar some time". "Uh sure ok" said Hitori." Oh and by the way I'm Tatsuki ".

That night

Hitori was sitting out on the roof of the apartment he had rented thinking about the day. When Shi no butted in and said** ' Hey Hitori that girl what was her name. She was pretty sexy wasn't she'. ' Shi no, why are you always so crude. When you talk about a lady you should be respectful even if you aren't talking to her'** said Jinsei no ryū. **'Oh, who cares what you think Jinsei. She was hot, and I am gonna say whatever's on my mind. No matter what.'** said Shi no. **'Shi no, I didn't disagree with you I just said be respectful. She was a very attractive young lady.'** Said Jinsei no ryū seething with rage about ready to kill, Shi no, for his insults. **' Besides it doesn't matter what we think.'** She said a little calmer.** 'Well we know what he thinks, he's been thinking about her since lunch.'** Said Shi no sarcastically. **'Jeez she wasn't that hot though so, I don't know what's up with him. He hasn't been this distracted since he first met Rangiku'.**

"She didn't say anything about my eyes. That's why I keep thinking about her." Thought Hitori " Most people are usually scared by my eyes when they first meet me. She didn't say what her last name was though". **'Ha, I know what you want it to be.'** Shi no laughed out. 'Shi no, quit being a pervert and just shut up.' shouted Hitori and Jinsei no ryū. 'I'll find out her name tomorrow.' thought Hitori a few minutes later.

The next day

Hitori was outside watching Ichigo closely, waiting for the hollow that Captain Aizen was supposed to send in the next couple of hours. He saw Tatsuki who had been running around the track stop to get a drink of water. He walked over and said, "Hey Tatsuki you got a sec, I need to ask you something". "Go ahead shoot then", said Tatsuki. "Yesterday at lunch when everyone else was asking about my eyes why didn't you say anything. I mean whenever someone meets me they usually ask about my eyes. People either freak out, call me a freak, or just ask so many questions I wish I was blind. You didn't do any of that I was just wondering why". "oh" said Tatsuki " Well that's understandable. I guess its just because I am used to strange people. Look at ichigo His hair isn't exactly normal, and Chad He's a freaking giant, Keigo well that is self explanatory, Orihime, she's just to innocent and ditzy, and Chizuru she's a raging lesbian but I don't care about any of that I mean its just normal for me. I don't know why I don't care, but I know that when someone else is pointing something out about someone its usually something that bothers that person so I usually don't mention it". "Besides I think your eyes are pretty - I uh mean uh your eyes are pretty cool". Stammered Tatsuki. 'Damn I cant believe I just said that what the hell.' thought Tatsuki. Hitori looked at her in complete disbelief. He just couldn't believe that she said that. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Nothing even close to a compliment for anything. He stood there in shock while Tatsuki was freaking out inside her head. Hoping she hadn't freaked him out. "uh tha-" Hitori started, but was interrupted by the teacher, "Arisawa, Itazuro quit yakking and get back on the track". " Yes, mam", Tatsuki shouted back then looked over at Hitori. "It was nice talking Hitori we should hang out sometime after school", She said with a little blush in her cheeks. "sure", said Hitori. As Tatsuki ran off to the track, Shi no started to say something to him but Jinsei no ryū shut him up with a kick to the head.

Tatsuki was thinking about what she had said while she was running back to the track. 'why did I say that, it just came out of nowhere. I haven't even been thinking about him why did I say that', She thought.

_Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hitori was sitting in class and the end of the day was drawing near.

'Damn it were is that hollow' he thought.

Practically going nuts about what Tatsuki had said and wondering what was taking the hollow so long to get there. He finally sensed something's spiritual pressure coming towards the school.

'Good maybe this can help me get my mind off Tatsuki' he thought. Hitori watched as Rukia and Ichigo both asked to go the bathroom.

"Can it not wait there is only twenty minutes left in class", the teacher asked. But, her words fell on deaf ears, as both of them had already left the room. Hitori waited a couple of minutes and then stood up and left the room telling the teacher he needed to go to the office. When he got outside he used flash step to get to the top of the school and look for the incoming hollow. He saw it off to the south of the school.

'Damn they had to catch it all the way down there' he thought. He started towards Rukia and Ichigo when he sensed another hollow coming straight towards him.

'What the hell, damn it must have been drawn by there spiritual pressure. I may as well deal with that one first hopefully I can still collect the data from there fight'. Hitori thought.

"Harvest, Shi no Doragon", he said and flash stepped to intercept the hollow. He landed on top of a building above the hollow. This hollow wasn't very impressive. It was only a few feet taller than him, but it had six arms, and what looked like a scorpions tail. Its mask looked like a spiders face with fangs included, and its body was solid black. Hitori jumped down in front of it and said "Damn your ugly". The hollow just attacked Hitori with its tail, screaming out bloody murder as Hitori blocked the attack and jumped behind the hollow. "Kuro Hi", he said and cut the hollow across the back with a wall of black fire escaping his scythe.

As the hollow disappeared Hitori said " that was way to easy, Doragonmisuto". Suddenly a black streak stabbed Hitori through the shoulder.

"God you're slow and stupid", Said Hitori from behind the hollow. while the misty image in front the hollow vanished Hitori shouted "Souruhābesuto," completely cleaving the hollow in half. As the hollow slowly disintegrated into spirit energy Hitori flash stepped away from it, and back towards Ichigo and Rukia. When he caught site of them he watched as Ichigo was sent through a building leaving Rukia defenseless.

'Damn it if she dies then all our troubles will have been for nothing'. thought Hitori. 'I wont get involved until the last second'. All of a sudden Ichigo came flying from the building and ran the hollow through with his Zan-Paktou.

'Damn he should have already killed it what the hell is his problem. Shit'. Hitori thought as he jumped away from a blast of blue energy shot from behind him. When he landed on another building he had to dodge another blast of energy. This time he landed in front of its source, a thin young man with black hair and glasses, he had a bow made of blue energy in his hand.

" Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want damn it?" said Hitori.

"I am a Quincy and that's all you need to know. What I need to know is what your doing watching those soul reapers and what you are. You don't look like a soul reaper, but you used a Zan-paktou to slay that other hollow, and that's a physical body not your spirit" said the Quincy.

"How Perceptive and I'm amazed you know what a Zan-Paktou is, but what I am doing here is none of your business, and you know as well as I do you are in over your head. If it's a fight you want you will lose in an instant. Harvest, Shi no Doragon, Doragonmisuto ". said Hitori.

While the Quincy was standing watching him he froze in his spot feeling the cold bite of steel against his throat. He slowly watched as the man in front of him disappeared. 'But, how He never flinched or moved. He didn't even blink how did he get behind me'. thought the Quincy. "Boy. before I cut off your head what is your name?" asked Hitori. "Uryu, my name is Uryu Ishida, why do you want to know"? asked Uryu. "So I know who owes me their life. If you keep your mouth shut I wont say a word about you to anyone. See you at school on Monday Uryu." said Hitori. With that Hitori left knowing full well Ichigo had already defeated the hollow.

As the sun was setting Hitori was walking past a gym when he heard a scream from inside the building.

'I wonder what that was,' he thought as he opened the door, and heard someone say "Ha, is that all you've got your pathetic".

'Wait, a minute that sounds like Tatsuki,' Hitori thought.

He stepped into the sparring room and saw Tatsuki standing over a man who looked like he would be taller than her if he wasn't curled in the fetal position. He was holding his stomach and whimpering. Hitori also noticed that the guy was ripped.

"Hey Tatsuki, looks like your having fun". As Tatsuki turned around Hitori saw that Tatsuki was a little flushed when she saw him.

"Oh hey Hitori what's up" She said.

"Nothing much, just wondering what all the noise was about" He said.

"Well that's kind of obvious now isn't it these guys don't stand a chance against me, so do you want to take me up on my offer from yesterday" Tatsuki asked.

"Sure why the hell not" said Hitori as he stepped onto the mat. Tatsuki's coach stepped up and explained the rules and then, "fight!" he shouted. No sooner did the words leave the coaches mouth Tatsuki was on the move with a swift round house kick aimed at Hitori's chest. He simply side stepped her kick and moved in with an elbow aimed at her stomach, but she blocked his elbow spun and brought her knee into his ribs. Which he just rolled with and side swept her leg out from under her. He grabbed her arm and attempted an arm bar, but Tatsuki had other plans she rolled and slid into a leg lock before he could lock in the arm bar. Hitori used his hands to leverage himself and slide out of her leg lock. He then rolled and was on his feet before she could make it back to hers. He moved and tried to kick her feet out from underneath her with a slide, but she could see it coming and jumped to the side of his kick. Hitori quickly jumped to his feet before she could grab him and mule kicked her square in the gut. Tatsuki slid back with the force of the kick, but it didn't hurt that bad she thought. When she saw him jump in close and punch her in the same exact spot of her stomach he had kicked. Tatsuki felt like she couldn't breath for a few seconds while Hitori just stepped back letting her catch some air. 'Oh shit, it doesn't look like she's getting any air,' Hitori thought then started to slightly panic. He stepped forward to ask her if she was alright when she grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground while pulling his arm behind his back, and putting him in a headlock. She leaned down and whispered in his ear "yield". Hitori sat there for a second realizing there wasn't much he could do without injuring her, "Fine you win," he said just loud enough for her to hear. They sat there for a couple more seconds With Tatsuki choking the hell out of him when finally she let him go, and she laughed out,

"Man I cant believe you fell for that".

Hitori just looked at her and said "I fell for it because I don't try to hurt my opponents most of the time. I know its just one of my many flaws when it comes to a fight".

He looked up and saw her smirk, "what the hell's so funny," he asked. She looked down at him and said

"Oh, I thought it was because you were scared you hurt someone as beautiful as I", while striking some goofy pose. Hitori just stared at her, Tatsuki noticed it was a lot like Ichigo's goofy stare when you were teasing him.

"No, Tatsuki I have more respect for people than that. If someone wants to fight then I will fight them. I just wont hit them with all my strength, I hold back as much as I think I need to".

"So your not denying my beauty," she taunted. "Yes, No, I Ugh" he stammered out before turning beat red and shutting his mouth.

'he's just as much fun to tease as Ichigo' she thought then laughed until she noticed the clock.

"Oh crap I was supposed to have been home ten minutes ago" She shouted. Surprising Hitori while she ran to change. Her coach walked up to Hitori and said,

"Young man, I have never seen someone push her that far and then fall for a trick like that". Hitori looked up at he old man and said,

"Well, I just have a ton of things on my mind right now".

"Would some of those things be about her" he asked and then stopped Hitori before he could say anything and said, " Don't create an excuse boy I can see your curious but in a good way. You should offer to walk her home these streets can be dangerous for a young lady, especially after dark".

"Ha like she needs it old man".

"True but a small act of chivalry can attract a woman's attention in the best way possible" the old teacher said before Tatsuki opened the door cutting off Hitori's next remark.

" Goodbye sensei," Tatsuki said "I'll see you on Monday". She grabbed her bag and noticed Hitori waiting for her at the door.

"Come on I'll walk you home", he offered.

"Thanks Hitori," said Tatsuki. Surprised by the offer, but she instantly new her teacher was behind it, 'Oh well maybe we can talk some more', she thought as they stepped outside. She vowed to get her teacher on Monday. When the door shut, her teacher stood in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face 'Ha, she gets along better with him than she does with Ichigo', thought the old man, before he closed up the gym. As Tatsuki and Hitori walked down the street an awkward silence fell between the two. Hitori had finally had enough of it after a few minutes of walking, and said, "Tatsuki what's up with your coach".

"He is one weird old man", said Tatsuki " but he is a genius when it comes to a fight. None of his students have ever been able to beat him, and I have never even been able to lay a hand on him".

"Well you've probably already figured it out, but it was his idea for me to walk you home", he told her.

"Yea I kind of figured that. He's always tried to set me up with people he's just met and thinks is a good person", she said with a hint of aggravation in her voice, "Most of the time he's right they are a good person, but the last guy was a giant puss, and the guy before that was such a snob he pissed me off right after he shut the door. They were some of his students and they sucked up and kissed ass to get on his good side so he would set em up with me, but what they didn't know was he was settin them up. Each one tried something stupid and I kicked their ass. Of course the first time it happened he didn't tell me and that kid got hurt. Damn it why is it so cold." she said with a shiver. Hitori laughed as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

He asked, "Well, has he ever been seriously wrong befo-". Hitori was cut off when two guys stepped out in front of them, he instantly recognized them as the idiots from school the day before. He glanced behind them and noticed two more guys there as well.

"Ahh, you guys must be ready for another ass kicking, oh and look you just had to bring some friends alrighty then the more the merry", Hitori said with a smirk on his face. He was ready to hurt someone and everything about him at that moment exuded confidence, as he stepped forward and said

"Tatsuki, don't get involved I want to hurt these idiots". Tatsuki took a step back, and leaned against the wall and said "whatever, just hurry up". 'How does he plan on coming out of this, four people would give me a lot of trouble' she thought to herself. When Hitori took another step forward, all four of the men, spread out around him perfectly surrounding him. Hitori put his hands in his pockets, and just waited.

The idiot Hayato stepped forward, and took a swing at him, but this was going to be way to easy. Hitori ducked under his punch and kneed him in the sternum. He then slid his leg back and tripped him while kicking one of there buddies in the face then turning to Gorou. He said, " Not a single one of you realize it but yall are in some deep shit".

Gorou then charged Hitori ready to knock his lights out. He swung at him, but his swing was way to wide giving Hitori the perfect shot to catch his head with the back of his heel, and slamming him face first into the sidewalk knocking Gorou out cold.

Hitori looked at the fourth guy, and said, "Scram, before you get hurt".

The last guy turned and ran so fast he was tripping over his own feet. Hitori turned around to see Hayato getting back to his feet still clutching his ribs. Hitori walked up to him reared back and kicked him in the face causing Hayato's head to snap back, and he dropped straight to the ground with his eyes in the back of his head. The last of Gorou's and Hayato's help was slowly getting to his feet when he finally got up, he turned his head to face Hitori and went completely pale as he saw Hayato and Gorou out on the ground. He dropped to his knees and started begging Hitori not to hurt him. He looked down on the idiot and said, "I could hurt you worse than either of them, but you don't deserve it just leave before I hurt you".

As the kid ran off Hitori turned to Tatsuki and said "were where we". Tatsuki just sighed and thought, 'What did I get myself into.

_Authors notes:_

_Can people please review and tell me were I have problems and what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_well 160 views and no review s I feel real special _

_Yada yada yada I don't own bleach_

"Hitori, I need you to come back to the soul society we have a mission to complete since cero killed the last cuarto we need to find another.", said the hell butterfly to Hitori.

'Damn, of course why couldn't he just take Gin and Tosen'. Thought Hitori as he put on his glove and stepped into his apartment. Locking the door he turned and knocked himself out of his gigia. Leaving it lying on the floor he looked in the mirror. Grateful that he no longer had to deal with short hair and a face that didn't quite match.

'Man is it good to be out of that thing for while no matter what its for' He thought.

_' Your still ugly as hell'_

said Shi no. Hitori just ignored him and drew his sword as he stepped through the wall and back outside. He stabbed His sword forward and as half his sword disappeared in thin air he twisted and said, " Unlock". With the withdrawal of his sword a glowing circle opened up in front him. Hitori jumped through and started running as fast as he could arriving at the other end pretty quickly.

As he stepped out of the senkiamon Hitori thought, 'Well Hopefully it wont be like last time'.

_' What the hell is wrong with you that was fun'._

'I didn't even use you or Jinsei no ryu, so why the hell do you think it was fun Shi no'. _'Because, it was still us that got to cut that bastard fake king down to size'_.

"No it wasn't", said Hitori as he turned and headed to the second district of the Rukongia, to meet Captain Aizen.

Five years ago Hueco mundo

The white desert sand was drifting in the wind when suddenly the desert sky was ripped open. As the rip spread four men stepped out of the tear in space. Three were wearing white coats, and the last was wearing a standard Shihakusho. One man had short brown hair and he wore glasses, the man on his left had his eyes squinted and odd silver hair, the man to his right was dark skinned with his hair in dreads he had a band covering his eyes. Though he didn't seem to have any trouble walking. The last was a man with long brown hair and pale lifeless eyes and he carried two swords on his back. "Are we ready", said the man with glasses. "Yea lets go", said the dark skinned man.

A few minutes sooner

Inside the Garganta making their way to Hueco mundo the four men were walking in silence until captain Gin Ichimaru said,

"Hitori how have you been working under Captain Kyoraku".

"The man is lazy as hell if not for lieutenant ise nothing would get done". Hitori stated simply.

"I don't believe the man is lazy, eccentric yes, but not lazy". Said captain Tousen. "Hitori", said captain Aizen,

" When we arrive in Hueco Mundo I want you to use your inner Hollow".

"But, captain Aizen", inquired Gin. " isn't that overkill I know these vasto lordes are strong but nothing we cant handle with ease".

"Yes gin you are correct but I want to show them what power the Hogyoku can give them".

"Captain aizen if I were to lose control you know it would not take him long to learn my zan paktou what would happen then". Asked Hitori.

"That will be just fine Hitori we would then aim you at them and I have faith that your hollow cannot beat you now get ready we are about to make our entrance from there we will go to the so called king", Said Captain Aizen as he adjusted his glasses.

Hitori looked to Gin who brushed his silver hair to the side, and Tousen Just stared straight ahead with sightless eyes and Hitori prepared himself to take on the king of Hueco Mundo. Hiotri looked into his inner world to a dormant volcanoe out at the edge of the islands. In his mind Hitori Flash stepped to the island and stood at the opening of the cave and said 'wake up Locura'.

**'You no that isn't my name so why do you keep calling me that',**

Said a voice from deep within the cave

'Well that's how I release you're power and we both know that you have forgotten you're name. so I may as well call you something other than hollow'.

**'Fine I'll be out when you need me'.**

'What ever you lazy bastard'. Thought Hitori as he snapped back to reality and stepped out of the Garganta. When the Men Started toward their target Captain Aizen Said

"Hitori do not worry about losing control as I said before we will keep you from completely losing your mind".

"Thank you Captain, but I am more worried about killing our recruit", said Hitori. "Understandable, Hitori, but do not worry we will stop that from happening".

"Thank you captain". Aizen just nodded his head. Hitori had to fight back a smirk until he turned back to his inner world.

'He honestly believes I don't have full control over you'. Hitori thought while looking into his inner world where a new being was crawling out of the dormant volcano were he had been sealed away.

'**Oh, well then that's perfect does that mean I can get in a few rampages before** long'.

**'**yes Locura it does, but you cannot use Shi no or Jinsei. I don't want him finding out just how strong we have gotten, and I will not call your name but simply try to pull out your power'.

When the creature was fully out in the open it spread it wings and roared releasing a dark charcoal grey blast of energy from its mouth. There on the island stood a hollow in Hitoris inner world but something was odd about this hollow he didn't look like the typical hollowfied monster. His body was that of a mans he had a long skinny tail that stretched out from his spine with rows of razor sharp scales his hands and feet were that of a dragons with sharp claws and iron hard scales could been seen all over his torso. His scales were a chalky charcoal black color. His lower body was cloaked in a simple pair of tattered pants torn at the bottom and completely black. When the hollow spread his wings everything around him seemed to forget what it was doing the wind would start swirling the animals that lived on that island would just stop and cringe in fear. Finally seeing the face of the hollow sent a shiver up hitori's spine the hollow had two large and long horns curving to the sides of its head and then jutting back forward each horn partially aimed to the sides. His eyes were solid white. There was a simple black mark coming down the middle of the bone white hollows mask his head was shaped like that of a dragons skull. When he finally looked up at Hitori and his Zan paktou his lower jaw moved and he said

**'Finally and fine do what ever you have to do I don't care Hitori I just want to rip something up'**.

'We are arriving now just hold on a few more minutes', Thought Hitori. When he focused back on reality.

'This is an evil place', thought Hitori.

'**Now why would you say that about my former home Hitori'. said his inner hollow. **Hitori ignored him and continued onward with the others and in almost no time they were standing in front of a palace without a top or roof. When they entered Hitori followed behind the others trying not to draw attention just yet. Hitori noticed that they were walking down a path flanked on both sides by hollows then aizen stopped not far from the end of the path. Hitori looked up at a throne that had a very small hollow sitting on it the hollow wore a crown and purple cloak his head was that of a skull his hands were nothing but bone Hitori also noticed an oddly shaped battle axe sticking out of the ground.

"Good evening Barragan King of Hueco Mundo my name is Sosuke Aizen and I have a proposition for you". With this comment the hollow on the throne looked up and said "Finally some entertainment I guess this means that I wont have to destroy my army today".

Gin opened his eyes and said, "What kind of king has a palace with no roof".

The king said "All of Hueco Mundo is my kingdom the skies of Hueco Mundo is the roof of my palace". With a flick of his wrist the hollow king sent forward three large adjuchas class hollows which Gin and Tousen dispatched with ease Hitori flash stepped next to Aizen and said

"Oh, great king of Hueco Mundo do you care to make a bet, I wager that I and I alone can wipe out your army in less than a day".

"Oh and what makes you so foolish boy".

"If I fail then we will tell you all the inner workings of the soul society and how to get there, to destroy all the other soul reapers and then we will assist you and give you more power".

"You are indeed an arrogant fool. What use do I have for more power I am already a king and I lead the greatest army of hollows ever created". Said Barragan. Hitori then asked "Then why do you just sit here and do nothing, If you are truly that strong? Is it because you are afraid of the soul society, or are you really worried that your army isn't that strong, or are you just to scared to take a gamble"?

"Fine then boy if you truly are so foolish then I will take your gamble and when you die I will take the information from the others and then kill them myself", the King said as he sat back down. Hitori just smirked and said

"If I am correct there was one hollow a long time that was able to beat you and all others, he disappeared from Hueco Mundo around one hundred years ago do you remember him. Being around him made you feel insane". He then thought

'He Is such a fool, it is time Locura lets go'. The hollow king sat on his throne thinking about what Hitori had just said when suddenly the king realized who it was he was talking about. As all eyes were on Hitori he decided to make the first move before he called out his hollow, he said

"Oh and by the way I wont even use my Zan paktou". The hollow king just laughed unconvincingly and said

"Attack this bastard and show him the power of an army". Hitori placed his hand across his chest and with a ripping motion was surrounded by a dark grey and silver spiritual pressure that made every one feel as if they were losing control of their minds. When the dust cleared Hitori was standing there with half of his body looking like his inner hollow before he could move Aizen said

"Hitori I told you to use all of his power".

"**Yes Captain Aizen I am sorry I just fear losing control" **said Hitori with a shaky voice. As Hitori turned around he thought

'Perfect you have full control Locura'.

'**As if you ever had any you bastard now I can do whatever I want', **Hitoris hollow said to him before taking over. Hitori suddenly gasped out in agony when his hollow took complete control of his body while he was screaming his body finished changing. When his scream turned into a roar, he looked towards the line of hollows to his left and roared. Using sonido he attacked the first few foolish hollows that thought they could take him. As, Gin watched Hitori from the sidelines, he felt a shiver run up his spine and realized none of them were safe right now. Hitori was flying around firing ceros from his mouth and just easily tearing through hollow after hollow after hollow. Gin slowly noticed that Hitori wasn't even dodging the ceros fired by the other hollows he was just taking everything head on.

"Oh, my Captain Aizen it seems he truly has no control whatsoever he's fighting on pure instinct". Gin said as four hollows moved away from Hitori, turned and charged a cero each one fired their cero at the same moment Hitori just stopped attacking then roared an ear piercing screech causing all four ceros to detonate before they hit him and the hollowfied Hitori never missed a beat as soon as the ceros detonated he moved. He would move in close and rip the head off a hollow and then fly up in the air and fire a cero and kill a fleeing coward or fire a bala from his tail to kill a couple hollows who just happened to be in the wrong place Hitori never Slowed down and never faltered he was single handedly taking out an army of hollows that would give the soul society a lot of trouble, but it wasn't Hitori fighting and each soul reaper watching him new that. Two of them watched with a little worry while, Aizen watched with a smirk on his face wondering what Hitori was having to do to keep his sanity. The hollow King who had sat by until half of his forces were gone, stood and began to shake wondering what was wrong with him he looked down at his hands. He knew what this feeling was he knew it from a long time ago when he was first a lowly hollow then he knew it as a Gillian then as an adjuchas he rarely had this feeling when he advanced to vasto lorde he had never felt this way since becoming a vasto lorde there was no reason for him to feel this way since he was one of the most powerful hollows in hueco mundo but he knew this feeling he had almost forgotten it this feeling was dread and fear. Then there was another feeling creeping into his mind something he hadn't felt in almost one hundred years. When the last king of Hueco Mundo defeated him and let him live, the feeling of pure insanity his mind was beginning to warp and bring all of his fears to the forefront of his mind. Barragan grabbed a holt of his axe and jumped into the battle attacking the hollow responsible for destroying his army every time he would get close Hitori would knock him away with a quick back hand or a punch he even wrapped his tail around him one time and threw him back to the ground when this happened Barragan couldn't hold back his rage any longer he then went back to attacking Hitori. Barragan came up in front of Hitori swinging his battle axe with all his might Hitori moved his head to the side and let Barragan's axe connect with his shoulder Barragan the mightiest hollow in hueco mundo the king of the hollows just stood in shock until the hollowfied Hitori grabbed his axe while punching the hollow king right in the skull while roaring a cero slamming the king into the ground. The remainder of Barragans army stopped and turned to the group of soul reapers and bowed. As Barragan began to stand he looked at the monster that had nearly wiped out his army

'Damn him, he took the full force of my swing without even a scratch how is that possible he should at least have a wound of some kind and my axe should be to damn heavy for him to hold up with just one hand. Why is this happening no one should be that strong even that ancient soul reaper doesn't make me shake this much, why,' Hitori looked down on the hollow king raised the kings axe and looked at it he then held it out away from his body while pointing his finger at it as he began pouring his spirit energy into his hand. As the energy built up a heavy energy could be felt all around Hueco Mundo. The cero that hollow Hitori was building up was stronger than any thing the king had felt before, when Hitori released the cero the mighty axe was completely obliterated. With just a few inches of the handle remaining he threw the remains of the weapon at the king as his weapon landed on the ground in front of him the mighty hollow king fell to his knees in utter despair. This hollow had defeated his army with ease and him as well, Hitori flashed in front of the once great hollow charging a cero in his horns. When he was ready to destroy the mighty king

"Shoot to kill, Shinzo,' said Gin Ichimaru stopping Hitori from killing the defeated king and causing them all many problems. Hitori jumped in front of the soul reaper and swung his tail in a downward motion ready to destroy him when hollow Hitoris whole body just froze and Hitori shouted,

"Damn it Gin don't just stand there help me break his control". Gin smirked and punched Hitori in the face shattering the dragons head and revealing a weary Hitori who just fell to his knees barely able to support himself Hitori looked up at Gin then over to the former king who was surrounded by Aizen and Tousen

"Thank you Gin, looks like we have another ally", Hitori said just before he passed out.

Present

Hitori stopped in front of a bar in district 2. The bar wasn't fancy or frequented by many soul reapers. So it was strange for some of the people to see a soul reaper enter it, but not completely unusual. Hitori headed straight to the back of the bar to a private room. The room was plain just a table and a small sofa, no fancy curtains or decorations. Sitting on the sofa was none other than captain Aizen. With his legs crossed and his head propped on his arm he gave Hitori a quizzical look and said,

"Glad you could get away so quickly, Are you ready".

"Yes I am, Where are we going today". asked Hitori. Aizen looked at him, and said

"We will go to the mountains there is a very interesting being there perfect for us". Hitori thought for a second and said

"Well then lets be underway Captain I need to return to the world of the living soon". With that Aizen stood and both men began using flash step towards the outer reaches of the rukongai. They traveled in silence , and Hitori began thinking

'I hope we can finish this in one day'.

_'Why do you say that Hitori we could have some fun'_

joked Shi no.

_'Because he wants to be where That young lady is'_,

Jinsei said causing Shi no to crack up.

'Damn has his dirty mind gotten to you to Jinsei' thought Hitori.

_'Well its not like you didn't have anything planned for tomorrow night now did you',_

she said back. Causing Shi no to start laughing Hysterically.

'Damn it both of shut up and go wake up Locura. I will probably have to use his power during this mission'.

_'So your not gonna deny anything about Tatsuki',_

Shi no taunted.

'Look just because we have been hanging out for the past few weeks and have plans for tomorrow doesn't mean anything. Just shut up, and wake his ass up'. Hitori said obviously irritated.

_'Jeez you haven't got to be such an ass. We'll wake him up just let me have a good fight' ,_

stated Shi no. Hitori focused back on reality and realized he and Captain Aizen were passing through district 71.

'Damn, we're making pretty good time. Maybe I can make it back to hang out with Tatsuki' Hitori thought to himself ' I hope I don't have to use his full power'.

_Ha Hitoris about to get his butt handed to him on a silver platter no a golden platter can any one_ guess_ who _


End file.
